Strawberry Creamcheese
by Shimmersea
Summary: For a dancer, she was clumsy. She could never survive a loft bed. Oneshot. HA. This has been hidden on my computer for a good while. So if it is disjointed and silly... Thats why.


THE FIRST INDICATION that she was somewhere she didn't belong was when she fell a good dozen feet from a loft bed. She'd fall out of bed too much, case and point. She rubbed her sore bum, wondering what had woken her up in the first place. And, woi-la. A large numbered alalog clock with glaring red numbers stared back at her, beeping in a solid, menacing tone. It read 5:01. Indication number two. She couldn't even remember the last time she was up before 8:00, as her workplace didn't even open until nine. In fact, this was her day off, and she had been expecting to relax in bed all day. Guess that plan was kaput.

Fumbling around for something, her fingers caught on something. It was a thick, yet soft material, which after a moment of thought, she realized was leather. She followed it up to the top and pulled herself up, and dropped onto the deep overstuffed leather sofa. Indication number three was located. It was sure as hell comfy, but she couldn't ever put something this big or this leather in her apartment. She was currently outfitted with a cream sectional (which was really hard to take stains out of, mind you) with a flower-print loveseat. But this… This was a SO-FA. Not even a couch. This just oozed bachelor pad manliness. She could lay down comfortably and her feet still didn't touch the other arm. Her fingers traced over it, and she imagined what it must look like. Giant, soft, comfortable and…

Well, she would have guessed brown, but in this pitch darkness, she was surprised she'd even found the couch. Indication number four! She always slept with a light on, somewhere. Most preferably down the hall, so it wasn't in her eyes. And indication five. Besides her movement, there was an eerie blankness to the room. Completely silent. Almost made her forget she was in metropolotian Japan. She, personally, found it hard to get to sleep without a little bit of continuous sound. She had a white-noise maker in her room.

The alarm clock was rather relentless, and she couldn't help a small groan. She heard some scuffling from above, and she tried to ignore the pain in her butt from her lengthy fall. She couldn't even start to make guesses where she might be. For now, all she knew was that it wasn't her apartment.

Rather suddenly, a light turned on. She practically wimpered and flipped over, covering her eyes from the light. There was some shuffling, and a yawn, and the sound of something hitting the floor. It was too light sounding to be a human, so she guessed something more like a pillow. There was a silent pause, and a rather animated search for something. When that turned up fruitless, a voice floated across the room.

"Zu?" it wondered, and she knew it well enough to know exactly who It was. Now the sofa made more sense... There was more searching, before a sigh of relief. "There you are. What are you doing down there?"

She pried herself off the couch, blinking madly at the sudden bright light. "I fell, you idiot. Are you too macho for railings, Honda?" She huffed, covering her eyes again. He laughed at her, and she heard a loud thump. Aparently, he was too macho for stairs or ladders, too. He turned off the alarm clock, much to her relief.

"For a ballerina, Anz, you aren't the most graceful soul I've ever come across," he laughed, opening a pint-sized fridge and drinking straight out of the milk carton. Much to her misfortune, she had sat up and witnessed the horrific act. She frowned at this enourmous lack of disgression, mentally taking note never to have milk at his apartment.

"Thanks, Honda. That's real sweet," she muttered, rubbing her sore eyes. She was really tired, and not just because it was five in the morning. "So, why am I here, anyway?" she asked, watching him dig through the fridge and pull out a paper bag.

"Because, Anzu, you have the lowest alcohol resistance I have ever seen." Honda told her sincerely, opening the bag to reveal multiple little packages of cream cheese. "Strawberry, blueberry, or plain?"

Anzu blinked, a little surprised and confused by the question. "Strawberry?"

"We went out for Yuugi's birthday last night, remember?" Honda didn't skip a beat, removing one package of strawberry and one of plain before throwing the paper bag back in the fridge. "Turns out, he takes alcohol even worse than you. So poor Jou and I both had someone to get home." He was currently rifleing through a drawer and pulled out a knife, and then grabbed a bag of bagels off the counter. "We drew straws. I was the lucky one, you were at least concious."

Anzu was beginning to think this was a rather ludicris story, as she didn't have a headache or anything hangover-esk. But she never really did, so she let it go.

"Anyway. Jou threw Yuugi over his shoulder and walked him home, and I at least tried to do the same with you." He sighed, cutting the bagels open. "Anzu, you are a very, very silly drunk."

Anzu flushed. At least that much was true. She was beginning to notice how little she was wearing, and a spark of something panged in her stomach. They hadn't… done anything, had they?

"Anyway, you couldn't walk a straight line for two steps, and we never would have made it to your place." Honda sighed, slathering on the cream cheese. "Because, I had a few drinks myself, too. I'm not made of stone, you know." He handed her the one with strawberry topping and set about putting his together. "So I brought you here."

Anzu decided taking a bite from the bagel was a better idea than to ask if anything had happened. Honda wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that… would he?

No…

She flushed, suddenly realizing he was wearing just about nothing. Sure, she was wearing just a slip that would go under a dress so it wouldn't ride up, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was barely getting off with boxers. With one half of his bagel in his mouth, he trundled into the bathroom. Her thoughts were racing. How had she gotten up there? Why would she even think of sleeping together with him? God, why was her dress even off?

She took a desparing bite of her bagel, trying to sort everything out.

HE WAS GOING TO have to pick up the pace if he was going to be at work on time. He had skipped a shower and brushing his teeth, going for a slosh of mouthwash and a spray of deoderant instead. He was still kind of nervous about the brunette sitting on his sofa. Not that he hadn't had girls here before. Hell, no. In fact, he could probably outfit her with a new wardrobe of forgotten blouses, shoes, purses, dresses, skirts, even dainties from his multitudes of one night stands. But she somehow gave the impression that she was better than everyone else, and she didn't even try it. It was just the way she was. She wouldn't ever say such a thing, either, but everybody would meet her and know she was a cut above all the rest.

Anzu was one of those people that could throw a vase at your head, and have it shatter into a million pieces on your skull, and as long as she did it, you'd laugh and say what a riot she was. Everyone just _liked_ her, and unfortunately, as of late, he was no expetion.

Somehow she had been hiding it all these years, but since the four of them had gotten out of school, she'd just gotten.. Well, he'd be honest. Mother fucking smoking hot. He didn't even know if she realized how goregous she was, but all three of them were practically awed by her. Jou had really pouted when he had gotten the short straw. (It was supposed to be a joke, short straw gets the naturally short Yuugi… Drunk humor) Even now, all bed-ridden and tired, it was like an angel was sitting on his sofa, eating a bagel.

He busled out of the bathroom, grabbing his keys and his jacket as he went. He half wished she could stay on his sofa forever, but she stood up, and it took all he had from ogling those long goregous legs of hers. She was standing next to the door as he was about to leave. He had to stop, if only for a second.

"Anzu, I gotta go to work," He whispered. "If you want, you can go back to bed. When I get home, I can give you a ride back to your place." She looked hurt.

"Nothing… happened, right?" she murmured, looking rather pathetic and beautiful all at once. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he still loved to tease her. But he smiled rather arrogantly and planted a kiss on her lips. They were everything he'd dreamed of, and yes he was serious about dreaming about them. Soft, deleriously so, and the added bonus of the sweet flavor of the strawberry. As he pulled away and stepped out the door, it took all he had not to steal another one.

She was too shocked to say a word, and he said knowingly,  
"Nope. Nothing at all."


End file.
